Contemporary aircraft engines may include acoustic attenuation panels in aircraft engine nacelles to reduce noise emissions from aircraft engines. These acoustic attenuation panels generally have a sandwich structure comprising structural skins enclosing a cellular honeycomb-type inner structure.